1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical cables or wires, and terminations of cables or wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of electrical cables or wires requires termination of the cables or wires, such as to connect to a circuit board or connector. Improvements in cable or wire terminations are always desirable.